Looking For A Child
by KikyoAisha37
Summary: sumpah, ga bisa bikin summary. so bad at summary,
1. Chapter 1

Di pagi hari yang...yah, gak cerah-cerah amat (?) kita bisa melihat ada 2 makhluk *author dilempar Kakashi N Tsunade* ehem, maksudnya Kakashi dan Tsunade sedang berbincang-bincang di kantor Hokage.

"Eh, permintaan tentang misi?" Kakashi terlihat kaget.

"Ya, kita memang harus mengajukan permintaan dengan mereka" Kata Tsunade yang dilanjutkan oleh hembusan nafasnya pertanda ia pasrah dengan keputusannya.

"Tapi...anda yakin?"

"Yaiyalah, masa yaiyadong! Klo gue ga yakin, mana mungkin gue kasih tau ini ke elo!" Terlihatlah perempatan di dahi Tsunade yang mulai naik darah gara-gara orang yang sekarang (yaiyalah sekarang! masa' setahun lageee!) berada didepannya.

"S...saya hanya memastikan, Tsunade-sama..." Kakashi sweatdrop melihat tindakan hokage kelima didepannya ini.

"Yaudah ga usah banyak omong, lu! Cepet lakuin yang gue suruh!" Tsunade makin naik darah. Ia menarik lengan bajunya sampai ke atas lengan dan mengambil posisi ala pereman (iyalah, mantan pereman * digorok*). Karna shock, Kakashi langsung ambil langkah seribu.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x 0x0x0x0x0

Satu Minggu kemudian di Seireitei (saia bener gag nulisnya!?)…

"Ada permintaan misi untuk kalian dari Hokage desa Konohagakure" Jelas kakek-kakek *author dibakar* bernama Yamamoto.

'Jadi, gua harus bilang wooww gitu?' Pikir salah seorang dari 4 orang yang sedang menghadap Yamamoto. "Trus, kita kesana naek apa?" Tanya orang berambur jabrik-oren bak duren baru mateng *dicincang*, panggil aja Ichigo ato jeruk, 'kek.

"Serah lu-lu pada! Mao naek bajaj kek, angkot kek, serah! Ai don ker (I Don't Care)!" Yamamoto ngikutin gaya cewek di sinetron. Terlihatlah perempatan di dahi cowok rambut duren itu. Ia hamper mencabut pedangnya, namun dihadang oleh cowok yang paling pendek *dibekuin*.

"Iya, kita bakal kesana tapi 'kan namanya sia-sia kalo ga tau tempatnya!" Kata orang (yang paling pendek *lagi2 dibekuin*) yang namanya Toushiro banyakgaya *buagh!* eh, Hitsugaya itu.

"Aku sudah mengirim seseorang kesini untung menggiring-eh mengantar kalian ke Konoha" Bahasanya kakek Yamamoto kembali normal.

'Menggiring, lu kira kita kambing!? Soutaichou ga bener lu!' Umpat orang yang punya rambut nyentrik warna merah yaitu Renji. "Trus orangnya siapa?"

"Dia…asistennya si Author belagu ini, namanya Hi-Chan."

"Singkatan dari Hisana-Chan kali, ya?" Tebak Renji. Saat itu juga, orang yang berada disampingnya a.k.a Byakuya langsung pundung dipojokan.

"Geblek lu, ji! Byakuya jadi depresi tuh!" Omel Ichigo.

"ya deh! Sori, Kuchiki-Taichou!" Tak lama kemudian, Byakuya sudah berdiri disamping Renji.

"Iya gua maapin, tapi elu gausah pake teriak juga kale!" Byakuya langsung bales teria- tunggu, Byakuya teriak!?

"**LANJUT**!" Yamamoto mulai naik darah (wooo…naik darah, bo! Naik dara-*buagh!*).

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x 0x0x0x0x0

2 hari kemudian di Konoha…

"Eh, lu pada tau ga yang tentang orang2 baru bakal dateng buat ngejalanin misi sama kita?" Tanya Naruto.

'Jadi, gua harus bilang woowww gitu?' Pikir Sasuke.

"tau-tau aja, mang nape?" Deidara (disini ada Deidara soalnya aku suka InoXDeidara) balik bertanya.

"Kagak, Cuma nanya." Suasana menjadi hening.

"eh, pada tau gak orang-orangnya siapa?" Tenten memecah keheningan (kalo Naruto memecah kaca *plakh!*)

"siapa?" Tanya Neji.

"'Kan makanya gue nanya…" Alhasil, orang-orang sukses dibuat sweatdrop oleh Tenten.

"Trus, ada yang tau gak?" Ino penasaran.

"Tau deh." Jawab Tenten, Neji, Deidara, Temari , Shikamaru, Sasuke, dan Sakura (banyak amat!?) bersamaan.

"Tapi kayaknya gue tau orangnya siapa.." Kata Sasuke.

"Tau dari mana?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Jangan-jangan elu nguping, teme!" Sindir Naruto

"Eh eh, liat ada siapa tuh didepan!" Temari nunjuk-nunjuk beberapa orang yang sedang berjalan ke arah mereka dengan Tsunade juga.

"Eh, yang rambutnya putih lumayan tuh…imut, lagi!" Bisik Ino kepada Sakura.

"Genit, lo!" Kata Sakura.

"Apaan sih, lo, jidat!"

Tenten memandangi orang-orangyang sedang berjalan kearah mereka.

"Kalian, ada empat orang yang akan menjalani misi dengan kalian." Jelas Tdunade yang berada di samping Renji (ingat! Yang boleh berada disamping Byakuya cuma saia! *duak!*).

"Hah? Mereka?" Neji angkat bicara (dari tadi diem mulu lu, ji!) sambil menunjuk salah satu dari mereka. Yang paling…emm…pendek *dibekuin*.

"Apa lu nunjuk-nunjuk!? Gua ganteng?" Bisa aja si Toushiro narsis

"Kagak, elu pendek." Kata Neji dengan tampang innocent. Toushiro mao nge-bekuin Neji, tapi dihadang Ichigo.

"Hah!? E…elo 'kan…" Tenten melihat Byakuya dengan tampang Horror. Semua orang terheran-heran.

'Ada apa? J…jangan-jangan orang yang lagi diliat tenten tuh mantannya!?' Dasar Ino tukang gossip! Maen tebak aja lo!

Hening…  
Shi~~nggg…

"B…" Tenten tak melanjutkan kata-katanya. (oh, apakah yang terjadi!? *dibuang gara2 alay*)

"By…Byakuya…BYAKUYA-SAMA!" Tiba-tiba Tenten langsung meluk Byakuya. (ciehhh….)

"Haaahhh!?" Ino, Temari dan Sakura kaget setengah hidup (soalnya bosen kalo kaget setengah mati, hehe…).

"Loh, Tenten kenal!?" Neji juga ikutan kaget. Tapi dalem hatinya dia bilang 'eh, lepasin Tenten gua!'.

"Kenal donk~! Dia kan Byakuya dari film Bleach yang lagi naek daun, trus ada komiknya, vcd-nya, bahkan majalah Bleach juga ada!" Kata Tenten yang lagi ngerangkul Byakuya bagaikan pacar sendiri *author diinjek byakuya FC*.

"Loh, kok tau namanya Byakuya!?" Ichigo en' Renji gak kalah kaget.

"Tau lah! Gua 'kan fans beratnya! Dia itu…bla…bla…bla…"

1 Jam kemudian…

"…nama panjangnya Kuhiki Byakuya!" Tenten makin semangat ngejelasinnya. (saia aja sampe ngantuk)

Hening~

"Kok elo tau sebanyak itu!?" Tanya Toushiro yang baru ngomong.

"Iya! Elo juga tau kalo Byakuya baru Creambath-an kemaren!? Kenapa gua ga tau!?" Renji inutan nanya.

"**WOY, DARI TADI LU PADA CAPAKA-CIPIKI MULU! DENGERIN GUA!**" Dengan Background api berkobar, Tsunade marah melebihi sebelumnya.

"B…baik." Semuanya langsung tertib-tak ada yang berbicara lagi. Tapi, Tenten masih merangkul tangan Byakuya. Bahkan lebih kuat dari seblumnya karna takut. Neji? Backgroundnya sama kayak Tsunade gara-gara Tenten sama Byakuya.

"Jadi, gua nyuruh empat orang Shinigami ini-"

"Tunggu, tunggu! Apa tadi? Origami?" Kata-kata Tsunade dipotong oleh Naruto yang bertanya dengan begonya.

"**SHINIGAMI!**" Teriak Tsunade.

"B…baiklah." Naruto kembali tertib (helo…ini bukan sekolah okey!).

"Gini, kalian harus nyari anak KECIL yang hilang di Shi No Mori (bagi yang ga tau. Shi No Mori: klo ga salah Hutan Kematian)." Lanjut Tsunade.

"Apaan tuh? Semacam tempat wisata, ya? Tapi kok namanya serem?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Maklum lah, orang luar pasti gak tau." Ucap Shikamaru.

"Tapi…Kenapa nyasarnya sampe kesana?" Tanya Sakura sambil sweatdrop.

"Meneletehetahuhempe! Tanya aja tuh anak!" Jawab Tsunade. "Jadi jelas, ya! Cari anak itu di Shi No Mori!"


	2. Chapter 2

Hutan yang gelap, hewan-hewan liar yang berkeliaran dan sebagainya makin membuat suasana di Shi No Mori menyeramkan. Apalagi dengan rintangan-rintangan yang sulit dikalahkan. Tenten, Byakuya dan Neji (neji Cuma jadi hiasan ya?) terus berjalan dengan harapan "semoga ada anak kecil disini! Gua mao pulang!". Yah, do'a aja biar harapannya terkabul *plakh!*. Tenten yang agak (baca: sangat) takut dengan hal-hal yang menyeramkan dari tadi hanya merangkul tangan Byakuya dan Neji.

"Woy, kita dari tadi kemana sih?" Tanya Tenten yang makin ketakutan.

"Udah, Tenten diem aja." Jawab Neji dengan se-Sweet mungkin (cielaahh…).

"Tunggu, ada suara!" Teriak (yah, mungkin bukan teriak) Byakuya secara tiba-tiba.

"**SETAN!?**" Rasa takut Tenten melebihi batas normal a.k.a hamper nangis.

"Oh, bukan. Cuma ranting jatoh." Kata Byakuya dengan tampang biasa, Poker Face *digorok*.

Tiba-tiba (hayo, apaaa *duagh!*)…

**KRASAK!**

"**SETAAAAANNNNN!**" Tenten teriaknya kelebihan nih!

"Eh, setan apaan!? Ini gua!" Ada suara orang. Yang jelas bukan suaranya Tenten, Byakuya ataupun Neji.

"Siapa?" Byakuya kaget. (ya iyalah! Soalnya ada orang yang teriak tiba2)

"Ini gua!" Orang itu muncul dari balik pohon. Itu…

" Hah!? Elo 'kan…!" Byakuya tak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya. Lantas siapakan orang itu? *plakh!*

"B…Byakuya-Sama kenal?" Tanya Tenten.

"Iya gua kenal. Dia orang yang udah nganterin gua, Toushiro, Renji sama si duren (tau kann!) ke Konoha!"

"Betul! Aku Hi-Chan!" Kata orang yang ternyata Asistennya Author.

"Singkatan dari Hisana-Chan, ya?" Tebak Tenten. Lagi-lagi Byakuya pundung, tapi langsung berdiri tegak lagi.

"Bukan, singkatan dari Hika-Chan!"

"Hika?" Tanya Neji.

"Artinya **HI**sana-Bya**K**uy**A**!" Kata Hika-Chan. Saat itu juga, Byakuya blushing. (kyaaa! Aku mao liat mukanya!)

"Oh…Eh tunggu, kamu orang yang lagi kita cari?" Tanya Tenten.

"Bukan, yang satu lagi."

"Jadi?" Sekarang Byakuya yang nanya.

"Ada…deh!"

'Sialan, lo!' Umpat Byakuya.

"Kya! Ada anak kecil diatas!" Teriak Tenten sambil nunjuk-nunjuk ke atas.

"Siapa yang lo bilang anak kecil!?" Teriak…anak **KECIL** itu. Ternyata dia…

"Weqs! Hitsugaya-Taichou!" Byakuya sweatdrop pas ngeliat Toushirou yang…kegantung di pohon. Tak lama kemudian, Toushiro udah diurunin.

"Kenapa lo ada diatas sana?" Tanya Tenten. Kok Tenten yang nanya ya?

"Tadi gua liat anak kecil, gua mao lari ke anak itu taunya gua kena jebakan. Alhasil, gua kegantung!" Jelas Toushiro.

"Oh, makanya liat-liat dulu dong!" Kata Byakuya. Sebenernya dalem hati dia ngakak kayak orang gila *jedar!*.

"Iye!"

"Ngomong-ngomong, anak kecilnya siapa?" Tanya Neji. 'Kayaknya dia gak nyadar kalo sendirinya anak kecil!' Umpatnya.

"Tuh orangnya!" Toushiro menunjuk Hika-chan.

"Eh!? Gua!? Perasaan tadi gua ga liat Toushiro deh!" Hika-Chan mangut-mangut.

"Ya iyalah! Orang gua ada dibelakang lo!" Teriak Toushiro.

"Oh, ngomong-ngomong, yang laen kemana?"

"Yang duo pirang (Deidara N' Ino) itu? Mereka ilang pas gua kegantung."

"Trus, semenjak kegantung elo ngapain aja?"

"Teriak, lah!"

"WOY! Dari tadi lu berdua ngobrol melulu!" Protes Neji.

"Masalah buat lo?" Tanya Toushiro dan Hika-Chan berbarengan. Saat itu juga, neji hamper pake jurus andalannya. Kalo ga ada Tenten, Shi No Mori pasti ancur sama Neji!

"Trus, anak kecilnya siapa sih?" Tanya Tenten.

" **GUAAAA!**" Eh, ada orang lagi?

"Eh, elo!" Teriak Neji.

"Siapa?" Tanya Tenten.

"Dia orang yang udah ngintipin gua pas mandi!"

"Hah!?" Semua orang kaget.

"Betul! Gua Kikyou!" Kata Kikyou-si orang tadi.

"Author geblek ini, ya?" Kata Toushiro.

"Dasar Shiro-Chan!" Kikyou mulai emosi.

"Pendek!"

"Lu ndiri pendek!"

"Udah, ga usah berantem!" Lerai Byakuya.

"Kyaa! Ada Byakuya-Sama!" Baiklah, sekarang kita bisa melihat ada background lope-lope dibelakang Kikyou-dengan alaynya.

"Alay deh, lo!" Kata Tenten.

"Eh, mending To-The-Point aja!" Tumben Toushiro pinter! *ctrak!*

"Iya, ya. Eh, ikut lo ke Konoha sekarang!" Perintah Neji Just-Like-A-Boss.

"Ogah! Padahal gua kesini buat ngejailin kalian!" Kikyou menolak (Backsound: ooo…hhh…).

"Eh, ngejailin?" Tanya Byakuya.

"Yup! Rencana gue itu ngejailin Byakuya, Toushiro sama Neji! Kan seru kalo kalian didandanin kayak cewek! Gue sama Rangiku udah ngerencanain buat foto kalian bertiga pas pake baju cewek sama didandanin kayak cewek! Buahahaha!" Jawab Kikyou dengan begonya.

Byakuya, Toushiro dan Neji merinding. Sedangkan Tenten dari tadi mau ketawa.

"Woy, lo pada tau apa yang gua pikirin?" Tanya Neji.

"Gua juga tau. Gimana, Hitsugaya-Taichou?" Byakuya kembali bertanya pada Toushiro.

"Gue tau. Rencana 'itu' 'kan?" Kata Toushiro.

"Hitungan ketiga!" Neji bersiap-siap, begitu juga Byakuya dan Toushiro.

"1…2…" Ucap mereka bertinga.

Kikyou dan Tenten heran. "Kalian ngomong apaan?" Tanya mereka berdua.

"Tiga!" Byakuya Toushiro dan Neji berkata lagi. "**KABUUUUURRRR!**" Dan,

**WUSH!**

Mereka pun kabur secepat kilat. Tenten dan Kikyou melihatnya sambil sweatdrop.

"Takut sama Make Up, ya?" Ucap Tenten.

"Kayaknya sih gitu…" Kata Kikyou. "Tapi…"

"BUAHAHAHAHAH!" Mereka berdua pun ngakak sampe guling-guling gara-gara ngeliat cara kaburnya Byakuya, Toushiro dan Neji.

"Laki-laki kok kabur seeh…? Huahaha!" Tenten kembali tertawa.

"Hihihi…rencana kita buat bikin mereka jadi 'bego' pun, berhasil…!" Kata Kikyou dengan semangan 44+1.

"yup!" Tenten dan Kikyou ber-tos-tos-ria. Byakuya, Toushiro dan Neji? Pikirin aja ndiri! *buagh!*

**~OWARI~**


End file.
